


Velvet Crowe is headed for Dicksville

by NeedsMoreYogurt



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreYogurt/pseuds/NeedsMoreYogurt
Summary: Laphicet and Eleanor knock on Velvet's door at the inn, only to hear her demanding that they leave. Eleanor catches on and leads the still-innocent Laphicet away, leaving Velvet free to find out what cum tastes like.A short piece to get back into the groove of lewd writing.
Kudos: 3





	Velvet Crowe is headed for Dicksville

_knock knock knock_

A light knocking sound was heard on the second floor of the inn.

“Velvet? Are you in there?”

Laphicet’s question was answered with a gasp, followed by Velvet’s raspy voice shouting from beyond the door.

“No, Laphicet! Don’t come in here!”

The young malak flinched away from the door, looking perturbed. He briefly considered knocking again, raising his little fist up, until the sound of footsteps came up from behind him. He turned in a panic to see who it was but was relieved to find Eleanor looking at him with concern in her gaze.

“Is something wrong, Laphicet?”

Laphicet looked back at the door.

“Velvet sounded really panicked in there. It sounds like she’s in danger, but she won’t let me in…”

Eleanor frowned in worry. The former Abbey exorcist doubted there was really any danger, but thought that Velvet, ever the big sister to Laphicet, must not have wanted to trouble him with whatever she was dealing with. Young and innocent-looking as he was, Laphicet could perfectly handle himself, in both domestic and combative affairs. Velvet of all people should have known that from their journey together so far. Couldn’t she see that making him stand on the sidelines and worry was no better than simply letting him help? Eleanor, ready to establish her position as Laphicet’s other, more responsible big sister, walked on up and raised her fist to knock on the door…

“E-Eleanor! Don’t you dare…!”

Eleanor squeaked as Velvet roared at her from inside the room, stepping back on instinct.

Velvet spoke up again, but more controlled this time.

“U-uh… E-Eleanor. Why don’t you… haa… take Laphicet out shopping? Right now?”

Eleanor blinked and stammered in response.

“V-Velvet? What’s going on in there?”

“The uh… room’s a mess! Whoever had it last really trashed it, I mean REALLY trashed it! Aaa… A-Anyway there’s broken glass everywhere and I don’t want Laphicet stepping on any of it! Do me a favor and take him outside while I--hnn…! Aaa… wh-while I clean up!”

Eleanor, about to say something, stopped herself in her tracks as she heard those strange noises Velvet was making, with a more high-pitched cadence than she was used to.

Laphicet, meanwhile, was undeterred. He wasn’t sure if Velvet was lying or telling the truth, but whatever the case, it sounded like she needed some help. It was time for him to test his mettle, he thought, to prove that he was a man who could help with anything his friends needed without issue! With a triumphant, beaming look on his face, he puffed out his chest and responded like a good-hearted little brother would.

“I can help you clean up, Velvet! I’d love to-”

“Come on, Laphicet, let’s go shopping.”

“Huh?”

The bright-eyed malak looked up to Eleanor, who had a shadow over her expression as she grimly led Laphicet away from the door and down the stairs, pushing him gently away from Velvet’s room.

“But… Velvet sounds like she could use our help…” Laphicet softly protested.

With sweat in her brow, Eleanor managed a smile.

“She’s fine, Laphicet, really. This is just… something that’s easier for her to do on her own.”

“Oh… o-okay…”

Laphicet didn’t sound very satisfied, but he allowed himself to be led down the stairs anyway, slightly mentally deflated, having been stopped from testing his mettle.

Eleanor, still sweating, briefly looked back to the door above her and sent her inaudible thoughts Velvet’s way.

_(“Please don’t go too wild in there Velvet… we were supposed to share that room…”)_

\----

Even while Velvet was hurriedly trying to send Laphicet and Eleanor away from beyond the door, the man with her on the bed kept going. He and Velvet, buck-naked, were laying on the bed sideways in a mating press position. He was knelt down on the bed while Velvet was on her back, and he sat on top of her ass while her legs were folded back by his. He held her down by the arms while he rammed his dick into her pussy, trying to keep her sexy, skinny waist and graciously sized bust somewhat steady while they rocked back and forth with each push.

“Geez, your little bro actually almost came in. You sounded really panicked and uncool there for a second, huh Velvet?” the man chimed in whilst never taking his eyes off of Velvet’s blushy face, continuing to push his hips forward to fuck her.

When it finally sounded like Laphicet and Eleanor were way out of earshot, Velvet sighed to ease her tension, looking down to see her crotch being bounced against another, and at the thick dick effortlessly sliding in and out of her pussy, the shaft slick and lubricated from precum alone.

“I had to say _something_ , okay? Now shut up and… hhh… keep going…!”

The second nameless man (or at least, Velvet didn’t really bother to remember his name) sat on a chair behind her, similarly completely bereft of clothes, his dick already erect and massive simply from watching the other two in the room fucking like animals. He stifled a chuckle at Velvet’s embarrassed insistence, which earned a snarl from her.

“What?” she growled as she bent her head back to glare at him.

He took a breath, then sighed as he stroked his dick, taking in the sight of Velvet indignantly glaring at him even while she was being held down and roughly fucked.

“Sorry, Velvet. I just think you look kinda cute when you’re angry, that’s all.”

Velvet clicked her teeth and silently chided herself for doing this. When she had met these two friends chatting in the bar downstairs, hearing about how they were both troubled by a ‘dry spell’ (a problem she was currently going through herself), she was the one who ended up propositioning the both of them. Why was she snapping at them like this? And it wasn’t like they were being overly smart with her or anything.

“No, I’m… sorry. I’m just… nnn… used to being on edge…”

Velvet felt she had to say something to apologize, even while she was still moaning and grunting from being penetrated.

The man behind her spoke up again, in a gentler tone.

“Hey, it’s okay, I totally get that, Velvet. Though honestly, I _did_ say you looked cute when you were angry, so I wouldn’t even mind if you kept going with it.”

Velvet blinked, eyes wide and her nose red from being reassured and then complimented like that. She looked up, past her bouncing breasts and dangling legs, and at the man fucking her, who shrugged.

“Hey, I’m okay with it too. Don’t worry about it.”

Velvet wasn’t extremely familiar with the concept of kinks, and so was briefly confused at this notion that they liked her being angry, but eventually just closed her eyes and sighed.

“Fine, whatever you want, you weirdos.”

The guys smiled, and the one on the bed gladly resumed fucking her, while Velvet tried to enjoy the feeling. The feeling of her whole body rocking from the motions of her partner going down on her, her legs wriggling in the air helplessly, and her butt jiggling lightly.

The man leaned down as he fucked to nibble at Velvet’s breast, kissing her red nipple and using his lips to hold it in place, tasting the supple skin and bouncy fat in his mouth, before letting it go and letting her boobs bounce right in his face. Velvet scoffed, while he gasped lovingly from his sight being so dominated by Velvet’s gently dancing breasts.

The other man stood up from his chair, his penis now sufficiently red and erect, and walked up to the bed. Velvet noticed and opened her eyes before leaning her head back, letting it hang off the edge of the bed and leaving her staring right at the guy’s crotch.

He reached down with a hand and caressed Velvet’s cheek, before laying his hand on her neck to keep her head steady. Before she could say anything or ask him what he was planning, he pushed his hips forward and Velvet found her mouth stuffed with his dick.

“Mmmfff… fww…”

Velvet was now faced with a daunting task, to give a blowjob upside-down while being mating pressed on the other side. She groaned into the cock she was eating in exasperation, but though she tried not to look like it, she was just a little excited to take up that challenge.

He kept still with his penis inside her mouth, giving Velvet some time to get used to the feeling of it. She suckled on it obediently, using her moistened lips to lather it with spit, swirling her tongue about on its shaft and tip. Velvet continued her rudimentary cock-sucking motions, extending her lips as much as she could to cover as much of his penis as possible while making slobbering noises that were unbecoming of her usual, serious self.

“Phhhhwwmmm… mmmwww…”

He kept his grip steady on the side of Velvet’s head and began thrusting, slowly at first so as to not ravage Velvet’s virgin throat. After just pushing in a bit more, his penis already ended up filling every inch of space in her mouth, causing her to gurgle and salivate uncontrollably.

“Gwwfffww… hwwpph!”

Velvet scrunched her eyes closed as she was gently face fucked, doing her best to enjoy the taste of cock. Or what little she could, considering her sense of taste as a daemon was still messed up. The thing massaged the inside of her cheeks, forcing her to puff her cheeks as she tried to breathe.

Eventually, he pushed in deeper, and Velvet couldn’t help but cringe as she felt his cockhead reaching inside her and plugging her throat.

“Hwwck…”

From his point of view, he looked down as he pushed his cock further inside Velvet, grinning in delight as he saw that his erect cock was large enough to make headway into her throat. He could feel Velvet’s throat constricting around his girthy shaft, pulsing as she gagged audibly, and he could see her throat swelling from its sheer size. He gently played with Velvet’s throat, pushing in and out and watching the bulge in her neck shrink and grow.

Velvet couldn’t do much other than gag. And with her head bent back the way it was, she had to take the indignity of having a pair of balls shoved right in her face. While he fucked her open mouth and her lips stretched to accommodate, his swinging testicles were lightly smacking her in the face, his scrotum draped over her nose and forcing her to take in their musty smell each time he pushed.

Velvet would’ve complained about it, but could not for obvious reasons.

“Gwwwffck…! Hnnn!”

Eventually, she eased into it and stopped coughing, allowing him to feel comfortable with upping the pace. He pulled out of her, stretching her lips out, then pushed into her again, bulging her throat out, then repeated again and again, gradually increasing his face-fucking speed.

“Hwwffck! Mmmphck! Mmmph!”

Velvet let out muffled moan after muffled moan from her mouth being used like a glory hole, her lips being stretched to almost unreasonable lengths and making lewd suckling sounds, her spittle being pulled out by the substantially sized dick and splashing everywhere.

And all this while she was still being mating pressed from the other side. The man fucking her pussy somehow felt even more aroused upon seeing Velvet’s mouth and throat being used, and upped his own pace, ramming into Velvet’s pussy harder and faster. Her pussy walls were beginning to loosen, becoming slick with fluids and more easily letting itself be shaped by cock. Velvet’s legs writhed in the air, trembling and sweating, still trapped in a mating press. The sounds of clapping asscheeks filled the room and threatened to be heard outside, but the boys were too ecstatically horny to care.

“Damn, she feels good!” the man entering Velvet’s pussy commented, his voice shrill, excited, and breathy.

“You alright down there Velvet? Haa… man, your mouth feels great!” his friend followed up with.

“Hwwwmmm! Mmmphhck…” Velvet could hardly respond with her airway completely filled with meaty cock. She squirmed in between the two men, sweat beginning to cake her from her hot, naked body being sandwiched between them. Velvet’s crotch began to grow wetter and lewder each time her labia was stretched out, leaking vaginal fluids all over. Her throat continued to bloat from the cock entering her mouth, her lips being forcefully stretched over the substantial man-meat into a lewd ‘o’ shape, while her eyes planted an irritated gaze at the sweaty pair of balls constantly smacking her on the nose.

Before long, Velvet sensed an overwhelming urge to cum, and almost screamed as she felt that hot pressure build up in her core.

“Hwwwmm… hwwm! HWWWWWWM!”

Girlcum squirted out of her, the meaty cock stuffing her crevice full creating a pressure that caused her fluids to shoot out of her like a spout. Her spunk completely covered the cock fucking her, coating it in a hot, sticky sensation that sent its owner into a brief conniption.

“Hooo… hooooly fuck…! I-I’m gonna-!”

He barely got it out before he shot his load of semen straight up Velvet, smashing it straight into her womb and forming a pool there. And then he shot another rope of semen into her womb, and then another… and another…

The guy in front, seeing Velvet’s hips tremble and leak, and her pussy overflow with sticky sex goop, couldn’t take much more himself. With one last push into Velvet’s overused lips, he filled her throat to near-maximum capacity before his dick, buried deep into her, released a flood of cum straight down her throat, forcing her to swallow.

“Gwwwphhh… hhrrrr…”

Velvet’s throat bulged and pulsed as floods of cum traveled down it and into her core. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, and as she was filled up on both sides. The man in her mouth pulled out, stretching her lips one last time and spreading his cum all over the inside of her mouth, before her slic, glossy lips let go of his cockhead with a loud ‘pop’.

Her tongue wiggled itself free and lapped up the white sex goop in her mouth, and Velvet found out right then and there that blood wasn’t the only thing she could still taste as a daemon. She found the cum in her mouth to be hot and bitter, and she swirled her tongue about in it before swallowing it.

The other guy pulled out of her leaking pussy, leaving Velvet to lie limp on the bed like a doll that was played with too roughly. She didn’t admit it out loud, but mentally, she was embarrassed to look like this in front of two guys, but nonetheless relieved for the pleasure they managed to give her.

By the time the two guys got themselves cleaned up, dressed and ready to leave, Velvet was only just gathering herself back up to do the same, covering her sweaty, naked body with the bed’s comforter.

“Thanks for indulging us, Velvet.” One of the guys beamed as he said his goodbyes at the door. “That really hit the spot for us. It was good for you too, I hope?”

Velvet, having finally collected herself from her post-orgasm high, nodded, though physically stopping herself from smiling back.

“It was alright. Thanks for accepting my proposition in the first place.”

The guys looked to each other, unsure how to take that lukewarm response. Then one piped up to address the elephant in the room.

“Hey, we didn’t ask you just now but… why’s your arm bandaged like that? Did you hurt yourself?”

Velvet took a second to think about what to tell them. Should she tell them that those bandages hid a gruesome daemonic claw? That they just had sex with the infamous daemon that was making a name for ravaging Midgand in the flames of chaos and discord? That they had just used the Lord of Calamity like a sex toy?

…

Nah.

“Yyyyyeah. It was an Axe Beak. Ambushed me while I was out hunting.”

The two guys let out an understanding “ohhh”, and nodded, leaving it at that as they left.

Velvet sighed, draped the comforter back onto the bed and shakily stood up to clean herself up before Laphicet came back to ask any more questions.

_(“Thank you Eleanor… I promise I’ll make this up to you.”)_


End file.
